Artists have continually experienced problems in transporting wet oil paintings after partially completing them in the field or in the classroom. While improvised cardboard boxes have been used heretofore to carry and protect a single wet painting, these attempts have not been too successful. For example, a wet painting can be placed face up in a large flat box for transport in a horizontal position. However, two hands must be used to grasp the box and to guide it through narrow doorways, and this requires a considerable degree of dexterity. In other cases a deep box has been used by slidably depositing the painting through its narrow upper opening and against one of the inside walls after the box has been precariously inclined to receive it. This, of course, serves to retain the dry side of the painting against that inside wall. But here again, two hands must be used to transport it in the inclined position so the painting will not touch the opposite wall, and getting through a car door is very taxing. Furthermore, when these prior art boxes are carried outdoors in inclement weather gusts of wind frequently make the job of getting the painting to the car safely an exciting experience with but a marginal chance of success.
In addition, when more than one painting must be transported, and when they are of various sizes, the problems involved greatly multiply. Not only does the artist have to make several trips, but frequently he must carry the easel or display rack which he had been using and must find a place for it in the limited space remaining in the car.